


What Matters More

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotp, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, POV Hunk (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the wake of some sort of near death experience, Hunk decides to give his friend an important lesson about life. Keith though takes it the wrong way and decides that the best solution of all should be to try to kill Lance. Well. That escalated quickly.Oneshot/drabble





	What Matters More

It was time Hunk taught his friend a lesson. He knew Keith and Lance had some issues with each other--shit, that was an understatement--but still, it was his duty to help them in any way he could, right? And if it ended up with Keith and Lance getting together in the end too, then so be it. That would certainly not be bad. 

“Okay.” Hunk stood back from what he was initially standing in front of. It was a board that just said ‘death’. Keith watched him, looking unimpressed. “There’s only one thing worse than death. Watch really carefully.”

Then he turned and fiddled with the paper, before he was satisfied again. Now it read: ‘Lance’s death’. But that would be too easy; no, Keith didn’t get it right away. 

“You’re right.” Keith stopped slouching, and his eyes flashed. “Lance really is worse than death!”

“Wait that’s not what I meant--” 

“Thanks, Hunk. You helped me find the real truth.” Keith clapped the other guy on his shoulder, and he hurried out of the room before Hunk could even start to say something else. 

...shit. 


End file.
